Reactions
by quogan-is-the-bomb
Summary: His heart started racing. She is hurting… Bad.. And I can understand why.. It hurts me to see her this way.. Justin took a step toward the broken girl, causing her to flinch sub-consciously. Jalex Oneshot.


Q-I-T-B: Hi! I have never wrote a WOWP story before, so just bear with me, please!

Justin and Alex are not related in this one-shot

I don't own WOWP..

**Reactions**

**------------------------**

**She ran from the living room to her room. She slammed the door and slid down against it. Tears flowed from her tanned cheeks. It was the first time she has ever cried like this. She was always the tough, hard one who always kept her feelings inside and was a bit selfish. She never let anyone** see this side of her. She was all wrapped up with this situation she never noticed the other figure inside her room.

"…..Alex?" The soft voice asked, breaking her even more. It was Justin. Her geeky, alien-obsessed, action figure playing older brother.. Well.. Ex-older brother.

She looked up, tears still flying out of her eyes. "H..How did you get in here?" Her voice was cracky and filled with nerves. She sorta had a thing for him, and him seeing her cry wasn't helping either. It was always like she had a magnet attached to herself when she was around him. She loved the fact he liked being himself. He was so good-hearted. She almost wanted to better herself around him. It comes down to one thing. She loved him.

Justin, on the other hand, was completely shocked by his actions. He used magic without his father's consent. He just wanted to see if she was okay after the news she just absorbed. Something about Alex made him want to be overly-protective toward her, and not in the brother/sister way. Alex wasn't really his sister in the first place. He knew this, of course, but couldn't bear to tell her. She actually belonged to one of his dad's wizard friends. The woman died while giving birth to her and she was raped so she didn't know who the father was. She already decided if anything was to happen to her Jerry would keep the baby.

"I.. used a spell.." He stuttered. He glanced up at Alex and electricity flowed through his body.

His heart started racing. _She is hurting… Bad.. And I can understand why.. It hurts me to see her this way.. _Justin took a step toward the broken girl, causing her to flinch sub-consciously.

"G..Get.. Away from me! You.. You knew about and you wouldn't even tell me! Some brother you were! Get the hell out of my room!" Tears continued to leak from her eyes as rage consumed her.

"Alex I wasn't able to tell!" He deeply frowned. "Even if I could I wouldn't have! It would have hurt worse!"

"YOU have NO idea how it feels! YOU have PARENTS!!!!" She screamed at him, letting all the lovey-dovey emotions she had for him take the back seat for a moment. She curled up in a ball on the floor. "You just don't… understand..how it .. Feels to be alone.."

Justin took another step toward her. "Alex, you aren't alone. Just because mom and dad aren't your real parents doesn't mean that they aren't your parents. They love you just as much as Max and me."

"Whatever….." She mumbled to him, completely upset. "Don't say some stupid shit like 'It will be okay', 'CAUSE IT WONT! They kept this from me, Justin. FOR 15 years! How could they do that to me??!" Tears were flowing like heavy rain from her puffy cheeks, leaving Justin speechless.

He didn't know what else to do, what else to say. She was dying inside. Completely dying. If it were him, it would probably feel the same. Even though Alex doesn't show it, she truly, **truly **cared about Theresa and Jerry. They were her family. Well, they was. Now the precious Russo family is broken.

Justin walked up to the crying girl on the floor, crouched down, and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight, loving embrace. She was mixed with a collage of feelings, some towards the situation and others towards the socially indifferent boy embracing her.

"Alex.. Remember.. Even when you feel like no one cares. I do. I love you, Alex. I always will." He put his head in her hair, sniffing her strawberry scented hair.

--------------------------------------------

**WOOO!!!! I know, it's a short one-shot. And a bad one.. Sorry… Enjoy anyway. =]**


End file.
